Double Connection
by Alizhasanchez
Summary: Oh Ha Ni and Beak Sung Jo have not met till they where in college. Oh Ha Ni is actually Bae Mi Hi, a famous singer in Double Connection. She and her father are keeping it a secret, But is Sung Jo smart enough to figure it out and will Oh Ha Ni still fall for him if she is older,wiser, extremely famous and wanted by men all over the country?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own playful kiss or any of the characters.

Beak Sung Jo sat on the couch with the music channel on reading a book when his mother called his name.

"Yes?" He called out annoyed at his mother for bothering him while he tried to study.

"Do you know that high school friend of your fathers?" She asked walking out of the kitchen rubbing her hands with a dish towel.

"What about him?" He asked changing the page of the economics book he was reading. He was studying for a business major so he can take over his fathers company.

"They are coming to move in next week, I need you to move all Eun Jo's stuff to your room tonight." She said walking behind him. "Oh! She just keeps getting prettier and prettier!" She exclaimed loudly causing Sung Jo to look up quickly. He automatically knew who he was talking about. There was a pretty girl with light brown hair pulled into a high, tight ponytail. She had side swept bangs and a pair of hoop earrings. She was wearing black skinny jeans and white high heels. She had a white lace shirt that showed a black tank top underneath it and a black leather jacket. The girl was singing and walking down a street with her heels clicking and her hair bouncing with each step. The girl then met up with a guy who draped his arm around her shoulder and started singing when she stopped. It then cut to him running up a flight of stairs. It then showed a few lovey dovey scenes between the guy and the girl. It cut to the guy busting through an apartment door and finding it empty. The song was about catching the love that you let go. It was a song based off of the saying,_ If you love something let it go, if it comes back it was meant to be. _

"What's the name of the song?" He asked shutting his economics book.

"Dove by Double connections." His mom answered him looking at him oddly.

"Whats the girls name?" He asked leaning forward to get a better look at the girl who was now making her way through an airport carrying a bag, she was leaving.

"Uh, Bae Mi Hi" She answered wondering what about this girl has caught her son's attention. "The guy is, Ban Kyo Bok. They have been preforming since you were a first year in high school." She then left quickly to the food that she left on the stove. Sung Jo sat there and watched as the Kyo Bok caught up to Mi Hi and kissed her then hugged her. Bae Mi Hi was crying, clinging to Kyo Bok. For some reason Sung Jo felt a ping of jealousy and shut of the t.v. and went upstairs to study up there in peace.

~.~ ~.~.~.~

They have been waiting for his father's friend to arrive for ten minutes. Beak Sung Jo was getting very annoyed at their tardiness, he could be reading right now. As he was debating going upstairs he saw a pair of head lights and his father ran out excitedly to greet the Oh family. He sighed and followed, his father ran up the steps dragging his friend Oh Ki Dong. They were giggling like school girls.

"Help his daughter out with some of the luggage" His father said before entering the house. Sung Jo walked down the stairs to see a butt sticking out of the van. He coughed hoping that she would notice his presence. She stood up quickly hitting her head on the top of the van.

"Ow!" he heard her yell and she ducked out of the van and turned towards him. As she looked at him her eyes widen and she took a step back.

"Do I Know you?" He asked taking in her face, she was cute but not gorgeous so he wouldn't be surprised if he forgot a girl like her.

"No, not really" She said shaking her head. She then turned and grabbed two suitcases and tried to grab a big glittery box but Sung Jo grabbed it before she can and walked off without a word. She then grabbed the third suit case and followed.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Do you need help unpacking?" Geum Hee asked excited about having a girl in the house. Ha ni grabbed the red suit case.

"You can help me with this one." She said smiling. Geum Hee nodded happily and helped unpack, After they were finished she went to reach for the other suit cases.

"Oh, I'm not unpacking those yet" Oh Ha Ni said quickly taking them from her.

"Okay, what about this big box?" She asked reaching for the big pink box that Sung Jo brought up.

"No, I actually want to go to bed now." She said pulling her black hair to the side like she was going to put it in a bun. Geum Hee laughed and quickly left the bedroom for Oh Ha Ni to go to sleep. As soon as she left Oh Ha Ni walked to the door to lock it then found that there is no lock. She gasped and then flung the door open shocking Sung Jo who was just coming out the bathroom, rubbing a towel on his head. He looked at her then continued towards his room. Oh Ha Ni ran past him and went downstairs and found her father laughing along with his friend.

"Dad, I need to speak to you." She said pulling at his arm. She pulled him away from the others. "There is no lock on my door." She said and her fathers eyes widened.

"Uh, I guess you can sleep with it on for tonight and I'll put a lock on it tomorrow." He said.

"It's so uncomfortable, I won't get any sleep." Oh Ha Ni looked towards her right and saw that Geum was walking over. "I'll figure it out for tonight." She said smiling and quickly turned towards Geum Hee. "I'm off to bed now. Good night!" She said then took off toward the stairs as she walked by Sung Jo's room she heard a Double connection song and smiled before entering her room. When she entered she turned and put a chair against the door and sighed. She turned towards the girly dresser and changed into her pajama's. She then took the wig off and let her light brown hair fall. she ran her fingers through it loving having the wig off. She threw herself on the bed and took a deep breath and grabbed her cell phone. She dialed and let it ring.

"Kyo Bok" The male voice on the other end said.

"Hey!" She said happy to hear his voice.

"Mi Hi! What's up?" He laughed. "How is your father's friends place?"

"It's cool, I 'm so upset that I had to move." She complained standing up and walking towards the window opening it.

"Well, that's what happens when every fan in the country finds out where you live. Did you want that hobo outside your gates everyday trying to give you a hug?" He asked, she could hear him chewing.

"Kyung wasn't so bad, he just wanted love!" She laughed "Anyways what are you eating?"

"An apple" He said then took another bite.

"I could so go for an apple!" She groaned

"Why don't you have one then?" He asked taking another bite.

"They don't have any" she said laying her head against the window sill. She then heard someone in the background call his name.

"It's the manager!" He said as if he was talking about a ghost. Oh Ha Ni let out a laugh.

"The slave driver!" She mimicked.

"Hitler!" He countered

"Stalin!" She replied and in unison "The death of me!" She busted out laughing at the angry voice of their manager. "Tell her I still love her" she giggled.

"What about me?" He asked like an upset five year old.

"Tell her you love her two" She replied smiling waiting for his response.

"Not what I meant!" He said still with the voice of a five year old.

"I love you too, Kyo Bok!" She said laughing. "I'll see you later, bye" She said then hung up in the middle of Kyo Bok's cheering. As she made her way to her bed she plugged her cell phone into it's charger and grabbed her song book and sat down on her bed and started writting.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

In the room next door Sung Jo was near the window sill trying to put together what he just heard. Was Oh Ha Ni dating the famous Ban Kyo Bok?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own playful kiss!

I just want to thank all of you guys who commented and just want to say please remember that Oh Ha Ni and Bae Mi Hi are the sane person. Thank you and enjoy!

* * *

Oh Ha Ni woke up to the sound of her name being called. It was her father banging on the bedroom door, trying to wake her up.

"Oh Ha Ni, wake up! You have your first day of college today!" He yelled through the door. She yawned then sat up. She quickly threw her wig on and rushed towards the bathroom. After a half hour she was in a pair of soft pink high waist shorts with a green shirt tucked in and green shoes. She quickly checked her black wig and ran out of her room, right into Baek Seung Jo. He grunted as she ran into him.

"Watch where you are going." He hissed then went downstairs. She followed and when she got into the kitchen she noticed a bowl sitting on the counter filled with apples. She raised her eyebrows, wondering if someone heard her conversation last night then decided against it. No one was asking how she knew Kyo Bok so she guessed she was in the clear.

"You're car came this morning." Her dad said reading the paper. She grabbed an apple and rinsed it off in the sink.

"My baby!" She said happily taking a bite, slinging on her purse and ran towards the door. As she reached the front she bumped into Seung Jo again.

"Again? Seriously?" He asked annoyed. She apologized quickly and quickly left leaving him behind as he tried to put on his shoes. she then jumped onto her red car, hugging it.

"I love you soooo much!" She yelled. Seung Jo rushed down to see if Kyo Bok was there. He rolled his eyes at her kissing the car.

"You wan't a ride?" She asked opening the door to the drivers side. He was about to say no when he felt a rain drop, he sighed and agreed. As he opened the door she turned on the radio and he was greeted with the familiar voice of Bae Mi Hi.

"Is this Double Connection?" He asked sitting down and shutting the car door.

"Yes, it's their song, Good Time." She said pulling away from the curb "You like their music? I heard you listing to Dove last night."

"They are okay. In a year or so they will be washed up and no one will know who they were." He said crossing his arm. He looked at her and saw that her eyes had narrowed and she had a smirk.

"Not with their slave driver of a manager." She said stopping behind at a red light. Seung Jo then remembered that she said mentioned a slave driver last night and he pieced together that she was talking about the manager last night.

"She a real, Stalin?" He asked quietly. He waited for a reaction but she kept a straight face but pulled over to the side of the street.

"How much did you hear?" She asked fixing her hair.

"Enough to know that you are dating Ban Kyo Bok." He said threatening. Oh Ha Ni started to laugh so hard, confusing him.

"You think...Me...Oh Ha Ni...a plain and normal girl...like he would date a plain and normal girl like me." She laughed not noticing how angry Seung Jo was getting.

"Yeah, what was I thinking, he can have any girl he wants. Why would he date _you?" _He said adding disgust to the word, you. Oh Ha Ni's smile falter at the insult but played it off.

"Anyways, he's dating Bae Mi Hi." She said pulling away from the curb laughing at the thought of him cheating on her with a girl like Oh Ha Ni.

"Do they always sing together?" He asked after a few minuets.

"Well, they both have a couple CD's as solo artist but they mostly do everything as Double Connection." She said stopping at a red light.

"Do you have one of their solo CD's?" he asked. She pointed to the glove department which he opened and found a big black CD holder. He opened. and found a bunch of CD'd. "How many Cd's do you need?" He asked sarcastically. She pointed to the back seat and he rolled his eyes at the sight of 5 more of the cases.

"That one is one of Bae Mi Hi's." She said as Seung Jo held up the Cd, The Real Me. He slid it into the radio and the first song started playing. "This one is Pearl." She said humming along to the song

_She is a pyramid_

_but with him she's just a grain of sand. _

_ this Loves to strong like Mice and Men._

_Squeezing out the life that should be let in. _

_she was a hurricane-Cane-cane-cane-cane_

_but now she's just a gust of wind_

_she used to set the sail of a thousand ships. _

_was a force to be reckon with._

_she could be a statue of liberty_

_she could be a Joan of arc _

_but he is scared of the light that's inside of her _

_so he keeps her in the dark. _

_Oh she used to be a pearl ohhh_

_Yeah she used to rule the world_

_ohh can't believe she's become a shell off herself. _

_Cause she use to be a pearl. _

Seung Jo pressed next and a new song started.

"What song is this?" he asked.

"Hummingbird heartbeat" She replied pulling into the universities parking lot.

_ You make me feel like I'm losing my virginity_.

Seung Jo freaked and turned off the radio as Ha Ni turned off the car. She then reached into the back and pulled her book bag over her shoulder and pulled out her schedule.

"Do you know where the auditorium is?" She asked as Seung Jo opened the car door about to get out.

"The auditorium? What are you majoring in?" He asked looking at her strangely.

"Performing Arts and literature" She said getting out the car. Seung Jo laughed.  
"What's so funny about that?" She asked walking around the car to Seung Jo.

"It's just don't you have to be really talented for Performing Arts and if not at least really pretty." He said coldly and started walking away. Oh Ha Ni's eyes narrowed at the insult. She then continued walking towards the campus.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

She was on her way to her car after all of her classes. She just finished class at the dance studio and didn't bother change from her tight black short short's and her loose white and black shirt that fell of her shoulders since she was going to practice right now. She had her book bag slung on one shoulder and was fiddling with her keys when she bumped right into someone.

"Oh! I am so sorry" She said as the man turned around.

"Do you ever look where you are going?!" Seung Jo snapped at her. "You dimwitted girl!" He said really loudly causing people to look over and walked away coldly.

"Asshole" Oh Ha Ni said under her breath. She continued to the car and got in. She turned her car and pressed down on the break and shifted to drive and drove through the empty parking space in front of hers and left the parking lot. She got to the tall building and pulled over and parked at the curb. She quickly ran up the steps and scanned her ID so she can enter the building. She ran to the bathroom in the lobby and locked it. She pulled of her wig and brushed out her long beautiful light brown hair with the comb in her purse. She stuffed the wig into it and pulled her hair into a high ponytail. After she looked like Bae Mi Hi she ran out and ran the three flight of stairs it takes to reach the third floor. She then walked calmly down the hallway, letting her breath stabilize before she entered the dance studio. She walked in to see Kyo Bok spread out on the floor taking a nap and the choreographer looking disapprovingly at him. She laughed put her dance bag down and lightly kicking his side. He groaned and sat up. He ran his fingers through his thick brown hair and sat up. He stood up and smiled and Mi Hi smiled back loving the way his foreign blue eyes lit up when he smiles. He lightly kissed her with his full lips and turned towards the choreographer.

"Okay we are both here. Begin your torture." He said smiling. The choreographer Jim, smiled and motioned us to get in ready position. Jim is from America, he was an orphan from there and when he got his dance career shattered by a drunk driver he came to south Korea, where his parents were from and made a living here as a choreographer.

"When the music starts you two will take a step towards each other and as you pass the other Kyo Bok, you will grab her arm and swiftly switch places now Bae Mi Hi will be on the outside going in the other direction." As the two did as the choreographer told them to do. "Now Bae Mi Hi, you will stop and turn around toward the leaving Ban Kyo Bok and realizing what is going on. you will run towards him and grab his arm and pull him towards you and while saying the words of the song press your left hand on his chest."

four hours later Ban Kyo Bok and Bae Mi Hi were leaving the recording studio, they had just finished recording their new music video and were exhausted.

"I'm so beat!" Kyo Bok yelled throwing his right arm around Mi Hi and pushed open the buildings door to reveal a cool night sky. As soon they walked out they made their way to a ramen shop near by. They were five minuets into their meal when they got the call demanding them to get to hair and make up so they can do the meet and greet at the mall.

"Nooo!" Kyo Bok groaned after she told him. "Guess we have to eat quickly" He said starting to shovel the noddles into his mouth and Mi Hi followed.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Baek Seung Jo groaned as he entered the crowded mall.

"Do you really need to get that book today?" He asked annoyed at the amount of people blocking the entrance. His brother nodded so he started to push his way through the crowd. He then made his way through the wall of people to see that it wasn't a crowd it was a line. He walked down the side of the lines to see it was. It took him 2 minuets to get to the beginning of the line. He looked to see Double Connection. The two of them were sitting at a table greeting the fans, signing a poster and taking a quick photo.

"Hi, whats you name?" Bae Mi Hi asked sweetly with a huge smile. The teenage girl said something quickly and Bae Mi Hi's smile widened. "What a pretty name!" She said signing a small message on the poster and passed it to Ban Kyo Bok.

"Thank you! Can I just say I love you guys so much and your songs are so fun but they can be very serious and I just want to thank you because your songs have inspired me to be myself." The girl said smiling pushing her glasses up with her pointer finger.

"Thank you!" Bae Mi Hi said smiling up to the girl.

"It's great knowing that a girls really pretty like you, still feel insecure about themselves." The fan said timidly.

"Everyone feels insecure at times." Ban Kyo Bok said smiling handsomely at the girl handing the poster with both of their messages and signature. She smiled and thanked them and then ran off.

Seung Jo would of watched longer but his brother was pulling him away.

An hour later Seung Jo got home and noticed that Oh Ha Ni was still not home. He started to worry if she was okay when her father walked out from the kitchen looking completely relaxed and figured if her father wasn't upset why should he.

Later that night as he laid in bed he thought about seeing Bae Mi Hi in person and suddenly he got a feeling of anxiety as he thought of her. He sat up and figured he should get a cup of water. He walked downstairs and pored himself water when the front door opened.

"Yes, I made it home fine. I'm going straight to bed, tonight wore me out."she said with a slight tired laugh. Seung Jo watched as she took off her shoes and pulled on her slippers. "Alright, see you tomorrow. Love You" She said then closed her phone and walked to the couch and sat down. Seung Jo finished his water and put it in the sink and walked over to Oh Ha Hi and observed that she was wearing a pink sequence tank top and jean shorts. He was surprised to see her asleep and stood there debating for a minuet whether or not to carry her to her room. He sighed and bent down and scooped up her into his arms. She squirmed a little and her wig lost its grip in her hair. He reached her room and gently placed her on her bed and quickly left not daring to look at the sleeping figure anymore. Oh Ha Ni rolled over and lightly pushed her hand over her hair causing her wig to fall of.

The next morning Geum Hee slowly entered Oh Ha Ni's room and stopped at the sight of the light brown haired girl sleeping.

"Oh Ha Ni?" She said hesitantly. Oh Ha Ni woke up and sat up half asleep. She then cought glance of the wig right next to her and quickly looked at the shocked women.

"Wait, let me explain.." Oh Ha Ni started.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading! Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own playful Kiss. The songs mentioned are not mine!

* * *

Just want to thank you guys for all the reviews. They make me really happy and encourage me to write more!

* * *

Oh Ha Ni stared wide eyed at Geum Hee.

"Wait, let me explain..." She said getting out of her bed.

"Oh my God!" The women yelled. "I love you!" She said hugging Bae Mi Hi. The girl stood in the women's embrace not knowing how to react. She hugged her back a little hesitant.

"I love you and Ban Kyo Bok! I have been listening to you guys since you first debuted. Wait, does that mean you are 22? You debuted when you were 16." Geum Hee asked. The girl shock her head.

"No, I was 14 but the label was worried that a fifteen year old singing about love would cause controversies." She said pulling away from Geum Hee and noticed that the door was still open. She shut it and turned towards Geum Hee, who sat down on the bed and was smiling at Oh Ha Ni. Oh Ha Ni looked at the clock next to her bed.

"Okay, I want to know everything!" Geum Hee said smiling. Oh Ha Ni looked at the clock and bit her lip.

"I have class in an hour. Then after the class I have a concert preparation. After that Kyo Bok and I have a Cd meeting. After that I am free, so do you want to meet me after? I can tell you everything then." She said shuffling around for her clothes. She decided on a pair of jean shorts and a loose beige shirt that hung of her shoulder. The shirt had a pair of glasses on them with a mustache. and a black tank top. She grabbed the clothes with some underwear and a bra threw her wig on quickly and ran towards the bathroom.

After she bathed she ran downstairs, she grabbed an apple and ran out of the door. She ran down the stairs and into the car. She quickly threw the car into drive and she was off. She drove three minutes when she saw Baek Seung Jo she pulled over a few feet ahead of him. She rolled down the window.

"Need a ride?" She asked, he looked at her coldly and continued walking. She watched him walk off a little confused. "What's his problem!" She said lifting of the break and lightly pressing on the gas and continued her way to the university. She had some time so she sat down next to a tree and closed her eyes.

"Hello, I'm Bong Joon Gu." A voice said. Oh Ha Ni's opened quickly. She stared at the man standing in front of her. She then busted out laughing.

"What are you doing here?" She asked Ban Kyo Bok who was wearing a wig and glasses.

"I go here now."He said laying down resting his head on Oh Ha Ni's lap.

"What classes?" She said running her fingers through his wig.

"Uh, the same as yours." He said staring up at the sky. Oh Ha Ni began to laugh.

"You're too much." She giggled.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Baek Seung Jo was walking to his class when he heard Oh Ha Ni's giggle. He peeked around the corner to see her sitting on the ground with a guys head on her lap. She was laughing at something he said. He mumbled something that caused her to blush and she bent down and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"I have...no we have acting class next." She said and the guy stood up and reached his hand out to help Oh Ha Ni, which she grabbed and he pulled her up. As the began to walk he noticed their entwined fingers as they walked away laughing. He then turned and rushed off towards his management class.

He sat their tapping his pencil on his notebook not giving an inch of his attention to the lecture. Was that who she was talking on the phone last night? Was that who she was with when she came home at 2 in the morning? Why does he care so damn much? He groaned quietly, as he looked at the clock. He head a free period next and he knew that Oh Ha Ni had dance next.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Oh Ha Ni entered her dance class, wearing a pink tank top and black yoga shorts. Her wig hair was pulled into a high ponytail.

"I really hate that window." She heard a girl mumble.

"What window?" Oh Ha Ni asked looking around and not seeing the windows. She started stretching and was bending over touching her toes.

"That mirror, is a window, they can see us but we cant see them." The girl said pointing to the huge mirror in front of the dance studio. The girl then started stretching. Oh Ha Ni started stretching her arms as Ban Kyo Bok walked in and started stretching also.

The dance instructor walked in and walked over to the radio.

"We are doing Where Them Girls At by Double Connection." She said inserting the Cd into the Cd and as the male instructor into position facing the class. Oh Ha Ni and Bong Joon Gu shared a knowing smile and Bong Joon Gu winked at her. Which didn't go unnoticed by Baek Seung Jo watching behind the mirror.

The music started and the instructors started. They did a few dances and Oh Ha Ni took a step back to be able to talk to Joon Gu. 3

"Don't those dance moves look a little to familiar?" She asked and he nodded. When they finished the class started clapping, everyone but Oh Ha Ni and Bong Joon Gu. The instructors took notice.

"What's wrong? Don't like the dance I choreographed?" She asked walking over to stand in front of them.

"I like the dance, but it's not yours." Joon Gu said with a little more attitude then you should show your professors.

"Oh really? Then who's is it?" She asked crossing her arm.

"Locked out of heaven by Bong Hyung. It was the dance his dancers did during his tour." He said annoyed.

"The beats are completely different." The teacher said, her eyes widening. She was getting caught.

"Fine, let Oh Ha Ni and I demonstrate the song then." The teacher nodded, thinking that the dance moves were to hard for the two. Joon Gu plugged his phone into the radio and told a girl to press play when he reaches Oh Ha Ni who was standing facing the class. The song counted down and the music started.

First Ha Ni started to move her hips to the beat. The beat dropped and then the two started. Their dance moves matching the dance instructors. The only difference was that it looked better.

_You're sex takes me to paradise._

_Yeah you make me feel like I've been locked out of heaven.  
_

Joon Gu stood behind and as she danced he kept his hands on her hips and she jerked right, leaned back and moved her hips up and down. Then he slid down and Oh ha Ni lightly pushed him away with her foot. and stepped over his crawling form. As the song ended the class began to clap and the two smiled.

The instructor, was upset that they upstaged her. She then changed her song and showed another demonstration of a dance with the male instructor and ordered everyone to get in pairs. Of course Oh Ha Ni and Bong Joon Gu worked together. As the followed her instructions. The song was Wicked Games by Ban Kyo Bok. The song was slower and a lot more sexual. It started with Joon Gu wrapping his arms from behind Ha Ni and the moved in opposite direction. Then Ha Ni wrapped one leg around his waist and rolled her body then quickly let go and moved away from Joon Gu. He then grabbed her arm and twirled her to face him. He started walking forward as Oh Ha Ni walked backwards in perfect sync. Then Oh Ha Ni placed a hand on his chest stopping the both of them. She ducked under his arm and started to walk away. She then side step as Joon Gu went to reach for her. Then he grabbed her and Joon Gu made some movements that made him look like he was apologizing. Oh Ha Ni shook her head looking annoyed and pulled away from him but he grabbed her and as the song ends he pulls her into a hug. The other couples kept messing up and ended a few beats to late.

After class ended the two were heading out.

"How did you get here?" She asked fumbling in her bag to find her car keys.

"I drove here." He said pulling his keys from his pocket. She found the keys in her bag and smiled at him.

"Race you there!" She said running towards her car. He ran toward their cars and drove out to their cars. Oh Ha Ni reached her car and flung the door open. She was about to start reversing when someone knocked on her passenger. She turned to see Seung Jo standing there awkwardly, looking to his right. She rolled the window.

"Hey." She said hesitantly. He looked at her quickly, his eyes narrowed.

"Don't kill innocent pedestrians, you idiot." He then turned and walked off. Oh Ha Ni watched him confused with his sudden rudeness. She then reversed and then left the parking lot.

She ran into the meeting room 6 minutes early to see Kyo Bok already sitting there, his eyes laughing at her silently.

"How did you get here so fast?" She said sitting down next to him.

"I don't take twenty minutes to get my wig off." He said leaning back in his chair.

"I have to get the brown contacts out and change from Oh Ha Ni's clothes into mine. Then Fix my hair and do my make up." She said resting her head on his shoulder.

They talked about the university until their manager and producer walked in. Then a few others came out.

"Hello" The two singers said getting up and bowing.

"Nice seeing you two again." He said sitting down at the head of the table. They exchanged compliments.

"Okay, down to business. Your Cd's. I know that you guys are about to start on Double connections 6th album but about your solo albums." The producer said handing them out a sheet. "This is the dead line for all the albums. We will hold a hearing of all three of the albums and discuss further developments." He then got up, mentioned another meeting with a different client and left. After a while they were all dismissed.

"Wanna get something to eat?" Ban Kyo Bok asked as they exited the building sliding their sunglasses both groaned when they were suddenly surrounded by paparazzi asking questions and taking pictures and recording them.

"Can't,I have plans with the woman I am living with. Next time?" She asked and kissed him on the cheek when he nodded. "Call you tonight!" She yelled trying to get to her car. "Excuse me" She said sweetly and thanked them as they parted making a path to her car.

She then drove to the nearest restaurant and with her sunglasses still on grabbed the duffel bag with all Oh Ha Ni's stuff and quickly got changed in the bathroom and jumped into her car then drove home. She pulled to the side of the road and took the stairs to the house two at a time. She ran in and smiled at the family sitting down in the middle of dinner.

"Sorry I'm late. I got stuck in traffic." She said sitting down in the empty seat across from Seung Jo. She then served herself a small portion. Seung Jo rolled his eyes at the poor excuse. He knew that she went out with that dude that she was dancing with in her dance class. After dinner was finished the woman cleaned up and then went to get ready. Seung Jo was reading peacefully on the couch when he heard his little brother gasp and he turned to the direction that he was looking at and had to hold in his own gasp. Oh Ha Ni was descending the stairs in a tight black dress that stopped mid thigh and heels that made her legs look like they can go on forever. Her soft dark hair was pulled into a side ponytail with her side swept bangs and hoop earings. Her brown eyes outlined by black eyeliner and mascara. Her lips were shiny and looked so kissable that Seung Jo had to use all his will power to not stare at them. She got to the end of the stairs and pulled her leather jacket on and then turned towards his mother.

"Shall we?" She asked sticking her elbow out. Her mom linked her arm in Oh Ha Ni and they took off. Seung Jo sat there debating whether he should follow them to make sure they don't get in any trouble with Oh Ha Ni dressed in that teasing way. He then decided yes and got the family car keys and claimed he was going to the store. His father and little brother exchanged knowing looks and continued what they were doing.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own playful kiss!

**I just want to thank all of you guys who commented and just want to say please remember that Oh Ha Ni and Bae Mi Hi are the sane person. Also to remind those that this is a Seung Jo and Ha Ni love story even though this chapter may have you thinking otherwise. I know their is a difference between the real character Oh Ha Ni and mine but keep in mind that she grew up in a different type of environment which would cause a difference in her personality, if you look at the psychological perspective. **

* * *

The girls came home at 2 in the morning laughing their ass off and shushing each other while they tried to contain their giggles.

"So, is he as handsome as he is on the t.v.?"Geum Hee asked in a hushed Ha Ni nodded then began to giggle.

"His eye." Oh Ha Ni sighed and dropped on to the couch dramatically, flinging her arms up as she landed. "You could look at them forever! Did you know he is half polish? That's why they are so blue!" She said pulling off her leather jacket.

"I wish I could meet him." Geum Hee sighed sitting down next to Oh Ha Ni.

"You can. Next week, we have meet and greet. It's very exclusive, only really huge fans get in but I can get you in." She said in a whisper. Geum Hee squealed happily and threw her arms around Oh Ha Ni. The girls then said the good night's and headed to their separate rooms. When Oh Ha Ni walked into her room and collected all of her stuff and walked to the bathroom. She placed her stuff on the counter and started to undress. She turned on the water and jumped in. As she scrubbed the day off her body she started to hum a beat. She liked the sudden beat and kept humming it till she entered her bedroom and made a mad dash to her closet where she kept her guitar. She then resumed the beat on her guitar. She quickly got the beat and wrote down the chords in a notebook of music sheets. She then got up and played the song, she thought back on the night and the lyrics began to flow out.

_It feels like a perfect night to dress up like hipsters_  
_ And make fun of our exes, uh uh uh uh_  
_ It feels like a perfect night for breakfast at midnight_  
_ To fall in love with strangers uh uh uh uh_  
_ Yeaaaah_  
_ We're happy free confused and lonely at the same time_  
_ It's miserable and magical oh yeah_  
_ Tonight's the night when we forget about the deadlines, it's time uh uh_

She stopped playing and wrote the lyrics underneath the chords she wrote down. She continued singing and writing down what she sang. As soon as she finished the song she called Ban Kyo Bok.

"Kyo Bok." He answered. Famous people are known for their tendencies to stay up, whether they are out parting or working on their profession. Kyo Bok had been up working on a new song for his new album.

"Hey, just finished my song number one for the new album! Wanna here?" She asked

"Totally, i have one finished also I'll sing it to you after. Whats the name of it?" He asked happily.

"Twenty-two" she said then put the phone on speaker and preformed the song. After she finished he clapped.

"Its fun and catchy, good job!" Hr laughed. "Okay, my turn! This it's Suit and Tie." He then proceeded to sing. The song was really good but Oh Ha Ni was not surprised, they have been doing this for a very long time.

"It's so good!" She giggled at the sexuality of the song. She knew it was ridiculous to be embarrassed, she was no virgin. She did want to stay a virgin till her wedding like a proper lady but Ban Kyo Bok and her have been dating since their first year of middle school and being with a guy who you love as much as she loved him causes all rational thoughts to leave your body like coffee, quickly and frequently. It also didn't help that he was extremely attractive and they were** ALWAYS **together.

"So, want to come over tomorrow?" He asked desperately. She laughed, it has been a while since they did 'it' and she knows how he feels, that extreme need is frustrating. She has been feeling it two but she had been so busy and didn't want to cause suspicion from the Baek family but she can only hold out for so long.

"How about I come over right now?" She asked, pleading silently he agrees.

"God yes." He moaned. She laughed then told him she will be right over before hanging up. She then began to change, putting on a matching sexy lace bra and thong. She threw on a pair of jean shorts and an over sized sweatshirt. She stuffed her phone in her back pocket and grabbed her car keys and snuck out of the house. She got in her car and started it and drove away not realizing that Seung Jo was just pulling into the drive way. He sat there and then decided to follow her.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

She pulled up to the mansions gate and found Ban Kyo Bok waiting for her outside of the gate. She pulled up next to him and rolled down the window.

"Forgot to tell you, the gate password was changed because a fan figured it out somehow and snuck in." He said leaning into the car. "It's Four,Six, thirty-two and twelve." She nodded memorizing the number and drove up to the key pad and plugged in the numbers. The gate open and she drove in and Kyo Bok followed on foot. She quickly parked and meet him in front of the gate. She quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and smashed her lips onto his. He responded instantly wrapping one arm around her waist pulling her body closer to his. She moaned into his mouth and his free hand began to tangle itself in her wig hair.

"I hate this wig" He said pulling it off and let it fall onto the ground.

"I hate that we're still in the driveway." She said pulling him towards the big mansion and they made their way to his bedroom.

The sun shone through Ban Kyo Bok's window, the sunlight bothered the sleeping male sprawled out. He stretched his arm out, searching for the girl that he fell asleep with. When his search came back with negative results he groaned and sat up rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He then looked over his bedroom and picked up his boxer and slid them on. He then entered the hallway and picked up his jeans off of the stairs and slid those on as well. He then stood quite hopping to hear his girlfriend fumbling around somewhere. He then heard evidence of his girlfriends whereabouts and he followed the noise into his kitchen. His kitchen was pretty small compared to his really big mansion, but it made sense with the little time that was actually spent in the kitchen with him being out often. When he walked in he saw his girlfriend standing in front of the stove wearing nothing but his tee-shirt. He walked behind her, wrapped his arms around her from the behind and laid his head on her shoulder. She jumped then relaxed in his embrace.

"Morning." She said flipping the food currently cooking.

"Morning, what are you making?" He said kissing her neck.

"Pancakes, and will you stop that it's distracting." She replied sliding the now fully cooked pancake onto a plat full of about six big pancakes. Kyo Bok grunted in annoyance but listened anyways. She grabbed the serving plate and set it on the kitchen. "Can you get two plates and knives and forks, please." She said heading to the fridge and grabbed the pitcher of orange juice and two cups then placed them on the table as he set the table. They sat down and began serving themselves.

"So, are you going to go home before going to the studio or getting ready here? Cause you know you have everything you need here." He asked shoveling a piece of pancake into his mouth and moaned as his taste buds absorbed the taste. "God, you really do make the best pancakes."

"Thanks and I'll just get ready here if you don't mind." She said taking a sip of her orange juice.

"Why would I mind? I love having you stay here. It prepares you for when we get married." He said nonchalantly. Bae Mi Hi didn't react to what he said at all. He's been saying things like that since they were seventeen.

"Yup,whenever we get married I'll know to make you pancakes in the morning because they're your favorite." She said equally nonchalant.

After breakfast the two of the took a shower together and then got ready. Bae Mi Hi was wearing a black sundress. The top was a halter top that wrapped around her back and then went down her back. She complemented the short dress with a pair of black wedges. She just finished blow drying her hair when Ban Kyo Bok entered.

"Ready?" He asked sitting down on the edge of the bed and watched her finish. She pulled two cold bangles onto her right wrist then put a pair of gold hoop earrings in. She then applied a quick layer of lip gloss and ran he fingers through her hair.

"Okay, I'm ready." She said grabbing his extended hand and together the exited the mansion and as the entered his car she slid a pair of gold sunglasses on and rolled down her window. Ban Kyo Bok then slid his black sunglasses on and drove away. Not realizing that he ran over Bae Mi Hi's wig.

On the way to the studio they got a phone call from their manager telling them that they are going to record their session so the camera crew will be waiting in front of the building so walk in normally. When they did arrive they parked in front of the building and Ban Kyo Bok ran around the car and opened the car door for Bae Mi Hi, who exited the vehicle extremely grace full. She took her boyfriends hand and with their fingers entwined they made their way to the building. Bae Mi Hi smiled and waved towards one of the camera man who worked at one of the TV drama that Ban Kyo Bok and herself were on. They then walked into the building and after they finished recoding both of their solo songs and one of their songs for Double Connections next album. He drove her home.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow morning for class then after the talk show we will go back to my place to get your car." He said pulling up in front of her house and handing her his hoodie that he keeps in the back seat. She nodded then pulled on his hoodie and pulled the hood up. She then kissed him then jumped out of the. She ran into the house to find it empty, she sighed in relief. She lost her wig and she was overdressed and she didn't want any trouble. She ran up the stairs and straight into her room. searching through her things for the extra wig and after finding it, pulled it on and shedding her dress and accessories and pulled on a pair of sweat pants and kept Ban Kyo Bok's hoodie. She then got her guitar and started strumming, searching for a beat she liked when her laptop started going off. She opened it and saw that it was a webcam call from a very famous interviewer that she promised she would talk to today. She sighed pulling off her Wig and answered the call.

"Hello!" The extremely excited women greeted.

"Hello. I apologize for my appearance, I just got out of 6 and a half hours at the recording studio and I totally forgot about the interview." She said bowing her head slightly.

"Nonsense! You look gorgeous as always." The interviewer, Shelly said.

"You don't have to flatter me, I'll still do the interview even if you told me the truth." She joked. Shelly laughed at her attempt to a joke.

"So, you said you were at the studio? Have you recorded any new songs?" She asked.

"Yes. Ban Kyo Bok and I have both recorded a solo song and a song for Double Connection." Bae Mi Hi said

"Can you sing your solo song?" Shelly asked.

"Uh, yeah I guess I can give you a preview." Mi Hi said bending down and grabbing the guitar. She then began strumming the beat to twenty-two. She had just finished singing the chorus when her door swung open.

"Hey, I need to borrow your..." Baek Eun-Jo began before he stood staring wide eyed at Bae Mi Hi. "You're...You're...You're"

"I've got to go. Bye!" Bae Mi Hi said quickly then ended the Skype call. She then slowly turned towards Eun-Jo.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading! Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Playful Kiss.

* * *

**Hey guys! I will like to say thanks for the comments! I read them all and feel the need to write when I do to satisfy you guys. I just want to apologize for my lack of uploading, it's just that I have TONS of AP summer work, since almost all of my classes are for AP. Also although I am a complete dork and extremely anti-social, I do have friends and a social life and I have to attend parties that they are throwing and stupid stuff like that so sorry that I don't update. Also sorry for the mistakes, I don't edit this, mostly because I write this story in short brief periods since I am writing my own book and all my free time is devoted to that. But anyways Thanks so much for the comments, they surprise me because I can see when I read it all the mistakes I made and all the different wording I could of done but of course that just might be a writer thing. Always critiquing your work.**

* * *

Baek Eun-jo stood there wide-eyed staring at the very famous pop-star across the room from him.

"You're...you're Bae Mi Hi." He said stupidly, which is extremely out of character for a Baek.

"Yes, I am." She slowly responded, trying to figure out what she want's to say.

"And you're also Oh Ha Ni?" He asked squinting his eyes, examining her face for any evidence of Ha Ni. She responded with a small nod and any thought of lying falling out of her head. He then walked to the bed and plopped down and places his head into his hands.

"You can't tell anyone!" She pleaded kneeling in front of him. Baek Eun-Jo looked up and laughed.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. If I did, then I would have nothing to hold over you." He got up causing Mi Hi to fall backwards and he walked quickly around her. Once the boy left Bae Mi Hi placed her head in between her knees and sighed.

"Only me." She cried. After a few minutes she grabbed her guitar and began a rhythm. A few hours later she had two songs written. She looked at the clock and was shocked to find that it was already one in the morning. She sighed and climbed into her bed and went to sleep.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bae Mi Hi entered the back stage of the talk show she was suppose to be on today. She was quickly ushered to the hair and make up where the workers fixed her already done make up and attempted to perfect the already perfect light brown hair on her head. She had put it in a slide ponytail that hung down her right shoulder past her boob. Her side swept bangs fell down perfectly to the right. She wore a white strapless dress that feel mid thigh. She had put a black stretchy belt around her hips. On her feet she wore black high heels. She then had big black hoop earrings and to match them one black bangle on her left hand and a black flower ring on the middle finger on her right hand. After the make up and hair crew deemed her perfect the escorted her to the door that leads to the stage where the show was being recorded. There was a man standing there with a headset, he smiled at her and after minute he started to count don from five on his fingers and after he reached one he pointed to the stage door and she walked through it. The first thing she heard was her song In The Dark playing through speakers and she started to move her arms to the beat and as the stage came into view she heard the crowd before she saw them. All she could hear is the screaming of the crowd. She laughed and began waving at the crowd. The talk show host, Ryo Min-Jung walked over and greeted the pop star and lead them to the seats in the front of the room. Bae Mi Hi sat down and smiled towards the crowd.

"Ah! Bae Mi Hi! How long has it been since you were on my show?" The host asked loudly.

"Oh God, uh it was when I turned seventeen." She answered looking guilty.

"And you are what now?" Min-Jung asked crossing her legs.

"I'm Twenty-two." Mi Hi replied.

"Twenty-two!" The host repeated uncrossing her legs and leaning forward.

"Yup, I'm old!" She giggled

"Well, you still look amazing for your old age." Min-Jung joked which resulted with the crowd laughing. "Anyways, I want to get to the juicy part."

"Go ahead."

"How long have you and Ban Kyo Bok been together?" She asked leaning forward.

"um, nine years in three months. We started dating our first year of middle school." Bae Mi Hi replied with a giggle. The host gasped.

"Nine years?! I haven't known my husband that long! Wow that's a really long time."

"Tell me about it." She laughed

"So do you hear any wedding bells?" The host asked. The shock was clearly visible on her face.

"Uh, I don't know. He is the one you'll have to ask." She replied squirming in her seat. The host noticed this and decided to change the subject.

"And your guys show is coming out this week! How excited are you guys?" The host asked.

"Oh my gosh! I am so nervous! It was our first acting job." Mi Hi gushed nervously.

"Was it difficult? You and Ban Kyo Bok didn't play lovers, but were the friends of the others lover. So you had to watch each other act romantically with other people. So did you guys get jealous?" She asked excitedly.

"Uh, truthfully?" Mi Hi asked skeptically. The host nodded. "Yes, we both got really jealous. But we spent so much time together and our relationship is so strong that we knew the other one wouldn't cheat."

"Ahh" The host squealed "We are going to show the trailer for the drama and when we get back we will have a performance from Bae Mi Hi."

After the show ended Bae Mi Hi thanked the host and the crew then made her way home. When she got in front of the house she pulled on her wig then excited the car. On her way up the stairs she got a text, as she walked into the house she opened a text and to her shock a picture enlarged on her screen. The picture was of Ban Kyo Bok embracing another women. The shock took the breath right out of her lungs and the strength right out of her legs. She began to fall, she would of fell onto the floor if it wasn't for Baek Seung Jo. He was there and managed to catch the falling girl, although he lost his balance and he fell and she landed on him. Oh Ha Ni struggled to gain her breath and when she finally managed to breath she began to sob. Seung Jo sat there frozen and as Oh Ha Ni laid there clutching his tee-shirt he slowly wrapped his arm around the shaking body. It surprised him how well she felt in his arm. It surprised him even more when Oh Ha Ni looked up at him and stared into his eyes with her wet eyes and then she shifted up and smashed her lips into his. She pressed her hands against her cheeks and bit his bottom lip. He groaned and wrapped his arms around her waist and stood up, she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"My room." She whispered into his lips and he groaned then made his way to her room.

* * *

Sorry its short! I will update soon!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own playful Kiss. The songs mentioned are not mine!

* * *

Thanks to all the people who review this story! It makes me all happy inside! and a subway commercial is on and now I want subway sooooooo...and sorry that I take a while to update, I have been in and out of the hospital, I have been recently diagnosed with epilepsy. So using a computer for great amounts of time isn't recommended but I do it anyways just for you guys:). Again, Oh Ha Ni and Bae Mi Hi are the same people and that yes I am a firm believer of nurture in the nature vs. nurture debate soo that is why Oh Ha Ni is not the same. Sorry.

* * *

The sun was shining through the pink curtains. In the sunlight dust particles danced in the air. It was a quite Monday morning, everyone was already gone except for the couple asleep in the full bed inside the very pink room. The guy who had his back towards the girl rolled over and draped his arm around her waist. The girl's eyes shot open and she sat up quickly. She looked at the sleeping boy next to her and the first thing she did was check her hair. She sighed when she realized the black wig she wore was still on. Then the relief left in an instant when she realized who was next to her, nude none the less. What did she do? Oh Ha Ni placed her head into her hands and began to sob as the night before came back to her. He was cheating on her, Ban Kyo Bok, the guy she has been with since middle school was cheating on her again. She threw the cover off of her and got out of her bed, completely naked. She searched for her robes and when she found her blue silk one she slid it on and then went searching for her phone. When she found it under the bed she quickly went her app that lets a person send a picture and the person only has it for a few seconds and took a pick of the nude Seung Jo in her bed and sent it to her cheating boyfriend. In the captions she typed: I love games also, Love you. She then took a regular picture of Seung Jo and then pulled off the blanket off of him, taking another picture.

"What the hell!?" He shouted trying to retrieve the blanket to cover himself. He then saw the phone and he knew he was screwed.

"Yeah, last night NEVER happened or this picture is going to be sent to everyone on my contacts, understand?" She asked and then smiled when he nodded angrily. "Great! I'm going to shower, when I come back your naked butt better be out of here. Once she left Baek Seung Jo sat there pretty upset with himself. He is an extremely intelligent person, how the hell did he manage to get himself in this situation. He never saw himself sleeping with Oh Ha Ni for many reason. One, she was his fathers best friends daughter. Two, he knew she had a boyfriend. Three, he didn't like her...did he? He knew why he did it, those tears that ran down her face when she saw whatever she saw on her phone. She looked so broken, he couldn't reject her when she was in that state of mind. He threw his face into the pillow and let out a muffled scream. He then searched the room for his clothes and threw them on walked into his room thankful that his little brother was at school already. He changed and made his way to the kitchen to have some breakfast. When he entered the kitchen he began to poor himself cereal and sat down to eat. He just finished when Oh Ha Ni ran down the stairs and he couldn't help but think about what was underneath those white shorts and pink tank top. He groaned and continued washing the bowl. The doorbell went off then.

"I'll get it!" She yelled running towards the door. She ran out of sight and all Seung Jo can do was listen. "What are you doing here?" She asked coldly to the unknown person.

"Who the hell was that?" The mans voice yelled. The voice sounded slightly familiar to Seung Jo, he quickly shot off the faucet and the action was noticed by the mysterious voice. "Is that him? I'll kick his ass! Get out here you piece of shit! No one sleeps with my girl and gets away with it!" Then there was a sound of struggle.

"Shut up! Don't throw stones if you like in a glass house, you moron!" Oh Ha Ni said in a strain voice. She sounded as if she was going to cry again. "You ass! you think you can cheat on me! I loved you!"

"Loved?" The guys voice soft all of a sudden. Seung Jo wasn't sure if it was the word or the past tense.

"Yes, loved. As in the past, do you think I will stay with a cheating as, who does not deserve me? Me?" She laughed then. "I can get any guy I want. One that treats me right. So leave, we will continue to work together if you wish but as far as our relationship, we're done. Bye." She said then the door shut and it was completely silent except for the sound of herr sobs. Seung Jo sighed and walked over and saw Ha Ni on the floor with her head in between her knees. He bent down and scooped the sobbing woman into his arms and walked her to the couch where he sat down with her on his lap. Ha Ni clung to him like a wet tee-shirt and sobbed into his chest. He sighed and proceeded to rub her shaking back. This whole exchange was new to Seung Jo, what was even newer was the fact that he enjoyed holding this a little more than average woman. After a while she feel asleep in his arms and with his finger he traced her facial features. He traced her left eyebrow, then the right. His finger slowly traced down to her right eye and he traced that then her left. the he traced her nose which she was breathing heavily out of and slowly to her mouth. Seung Jo then traced the lines with his lips. first her eyebrows then her eyes and he slowly went down to her nose and finally her lips. His lips outlined the outside of her lips then kissed her full on. She did not stir this whole time but the little boy that walked in a few seconds ago started to squirm.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own playful kiss! Do not own the songs, just saying!

**Hiya! thank you for reading! Hope you enjoy this chapter. **

* * *

Oh Ha Ni shifted and woke up to see that she was again asleep next to Baek Seung Jo. She groaned and draped her arm over her eyes. What is with her and waking up with this dude. She then sat up and stretched and in the corner of her eye she saw Geum-Hee spying on them from the door, that's when she realize how this must have looked to Ha Ni began to get up.

"Wait, this isn't..." She started but was interrupted but Baek Seung Jo suddenly wrapping his arm around her waist, pulling her to him.

"It's okay, sweetie." Geum-Hee giggled then ran out of the room. Ha Ni groaned again and pushed the guys arm away from her. She got up and went upstairs to get her dance bag and then left.

She entered the building and headed straight to the bathroom, where she shed the wig and changed into her yoga pants and tank top. She then put her light brown hair in a high ponytail. When she was done changing from Oh Ha Ni to Bae Mi Hi she exited and headed straight to the dance studio and when she entered the room she threw her bag on the floor and put her phone into the stereo and pressed play. The music started to blast out of the speakers and her body began to move on it's own. Repeating the moves that she did for the song a hundred times for the last concert. It was from an album that herself and a few other famous popstars did together. The Song was DNA from the album DNA. She smiled at the memory, they were all great friends, well almost all of them. Bae Mi Hi was just started to work a sweat when the door open and Ban Kyo Bok walked in and slammed the door shut.

"Who the hell was that?" He shouted over the music. Mi Hi ignored him and continued dancing. Kyo Bok got upset and grabbed the dancing woman by her arms.

"Let go of me!" She shouted trying to yank her arms out of his grasp.

"Bitch! Answer me!" He yelled in her face and she almost gagged from the smell of alcohol and with that he smacked her. She let out a gasp and dropped to the floor clutching her cheek. He has never hit her before, he would never dare to lay a hand on her before. She then slowly stood up and jumped on him with her tiny fist swinging and she managed to get him in the jaw. Kyo Bok then grabbed her arms with a death grip and tripped her. He then started to shake her violently and he then punched her in the face. Mi Hi was starting to lose consciousness but she was not going to let this jerk do this to her. She punched him in the balls and when he doubled over in pain she yanked her arm free and quickly crawled to her keys in her dance bag. Kyo Bok caught her leg just as she grabbed her keys. He flipped her over just in time for her to click the safety off the pepper spray. She aimed for the eyes and pressed the button. The spray went straight into his eyes and he let go of her clutching his face and screaming out in pain. Mi Hi took this opportunity to grab her stuff and run out the door. She reached her car when she saw Kyo Bok stumble into the lobby. She swung the door open and threw the car into drive and headed straight to the police department.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Bae Mi Hi exited the police station and her face had a huge bruise on the side of it from where he had punched her and her left eye was swollen shut. Both of her wrist had purple hand marks and so did the top of her arms. As soon as she exited the building she was sworn by paparazzi asking questions, taking pictures and videos. She lowered her head and tried to walk through them as quickly as possible. When she finally got to her car she swung the door open and waved to the cameras. She got in her car and drove away. After ten minutes she pulled off the road and began to sob. She placed her head on the steering wheel and began screaming. She screamed to let out her anger, she screamed to let out her frustration, she screamed to let out her fear, she screamed to let out her sadness. Why was this happening to her? What happened to the love he once had for her? She loved him, she grew up with him, she knew everything possible about him! She knew that his father had lift him and his mother a week after he was born. A month later his mom dropped him off at an orphanage. As Bae Mi Hi's crying subsided she wiped her tears away with the back of her hands and then threw the car into drive and drove to the recording studio. As she walked in the guy at the desk did a double take. Once she passed the front desk she jogged to her recording room. The company buys out rooms for each artist to use for when they have need it. As she entered the studio she turned on the recording table, the piano. She put on headphones and entered the studio. She then started the beat. After a half hour she finally got the beat to the song and it took another hour and a half to get the lyrics right. She ran out and restarted the recording and she recorded the three minutes and forty-one seconds. Then she ran out and started a whole new recording and she walked in and sat at the drums and did the drums part and when she finished she ran out saved it and started another new recording and worked on the bass. After she was done she recorded the guitar part. She then sat down at the recording table. The piano was the only constant throughout the whole song. So she merged the other instruments to it and placed them where they had to be. She entered the studio once again and began to sing.

_** Skies are crying, I am watching**_  
_** Catching tear drops in my hands**_  
_** Only silence as it's ending**_  
_** Like we never had a chance**_  
_** Do you have to make me feel like**_  
_** There's nothing left of me?**_

_**You can take everything I have  
You can break everything I am  
Like I'm made of glass  
Like I'm made of paper  
Go on and try to tear me down  
I will be rising from the ground  
Like a skyscraper  
Like a skyscraper**_

_** As the smoke clears, I awaken**_  
_** And untangle you from me**_  
_** Would it make you feel better**_  
_** To watch me while I bleed?**_  
_** All my windows still are broken**_  
_** But I'm standing on my feet**_

_** You can take everything I have**_  
_** You can break everything I am**_  
_** Like I'm made of glass**_  
_** Like I'm made of paper**_  
_** Go on and try to tear me down**_  
_** I will be rising from the ground**_  
_** Like a skyscraper **_  
_** Like a skyscraper**_

_**Go run, run, run  
I'm gonna stay right here,  
Watch you disappear  
Yeah, oh  
Go run, run, run  
Yeah, it's a long way down  
But I am closer to the clouds up here**_

_**You can take everything I have  
You can break everything I am  
Like I'm made of glass  
Like I'm made of paper  
Oh Oh  
Go on and try to tear me down  
I will be rising from the ground  
Like a skyscraper  
Like a skyscraper**_

_** (Like a skyscraper)**_

_** Like a skyscraper**_  
_** Like a skyscraper**_

After she was finished she added the vocals to the instrumental and downloaded the song onto a CD. She grabbed the CD, the music paper and ran out the door. She walked into the lobby and she saw a crap load of paparazzi outside the door. She groaned and walked out with her head held high.

"Bae Mi Hi! Are you going to press charges? Is Double Connection officially broken up." A guy with a video camera asked.

"Tonight at 6 I will have a Google + conference. I will post the Google account to call on my Twitter and this is going to be open to all my fans, interviewers and any journalist who want to ask questions." Mi Hi replied and they all parted so she can make it to her car. Bae Mi Hi then drove to her recording companies building and when she entered the building the president was already on his way out.

"Ah! Bae Mi Hi! I was just on my way to rip that boy a new hole in his rear end." He said crossing his arm.

"Who cares about him right now. I just recorded a new song and you have to listen to it!" She said and the president eyed her wearily then nodded and led her to a conference room where she placed the CD in the stereo there and the song stated. After the song finished the president just sat there. "Well?"

"It's amazing!" He shouted loudly. "So powerful and it would sell amazingly with what has just to you! Who helped you produce it? Who played the instruments?" He asked amazed.

"No one, I did everything myself." Mi Hi said beaming with pride. He just starred at her surprised.

"You did?" She just nodded. "Well, you did wonderfully, it sounds perfect and it will get great publicity for being done completely by you. I'm going to send it to a producer to clean up and mess ups and then send it out to publishing. But we have to get serious for a minute." He said handing the cd to one of the assistants and she ran off with it in a hurry. He then waved off the others and they soon were alone. "Do you want to tell me what happened?"

"Well, it all started with him cheating on me again, with Yoon Hae-ra none the less. So then I took a picture of a guy I know in my bed and sent it to him telling him that I love games also. Then he came over and started flipping out, I told him we were over then kicked him out. After that I went to the dance studio to exercise slash practice, then he showed up and...and..." She started to cry again. "Beat me." She whispered. The president who was quite throughout the whole story nodded and rubbed his chin.

"And what do you want to do about him?" He asked, his eyes filled with sadness and anger. The president loved Ban Kyo Bok as his son, he had taken the middle school boy under his wings and it killed him that he had to do this to him. The president didn't have any kids since his wife died in a car accident before they ever had kids, so he had adopted the orphan boy when he found the little middle school student drumming on the table at a soup kitchen that the president and all the idols in his company volunteered at once a month. The orphanage the Ban Kyo Bok lived at only feed him and the other boys once a day so everyday on his way home from school the little boy would stop there get a bowl ate a few spoon fulls, pored the rest into a cup and brought the rest for the other little boys. The president noticed the little boy covered in dirt and grime. He wondered why this little boy, who was just skin and bones would only have a little bit, surly he was starving. When the president voiced his question to the little boy and the boy shrugged and simply replied that there were others who are hungry at his house also. So when he found out that the boy was an orphan, he quickly adopted him. He didn't realize that meant also becoming a second parent to the little boys best friend, Bae Mi Hi. She was over the house everyday and if not Ban Kyo Bok was over her house. Then the president noticed their musical talent, and their obvious connection, so that's when he first pitched the idea of Double Connection. At first Bae Mi Hi's dad objected, but once his ramen shop was going south and then Bae Mi Hi started bringing in customers by singing there which caused him to recognize her talent and agree. Then the two started dating and both the fathers approved but after what just happened he can not imagine that her father will want her to do anything with his son. The president would have to agree with Bae Mi Hi's father on that one, he loved Mi Hi like his own and he wouldn't want her near someone who did that to her.

"Nothing" She replied simply. The president started to reject but she cut him off. "No, I refuse to press charges on him. He was highly intoxicated and did not know what he was doing. Double connection has to many fans to break it apart because he is an idiot. Will I ever date him again? Hell no, not unless he can prove to me that he will never drink or cheat on me again, which he can't so no. And before you say it, my dad will have to deal with it. I'm an adult. Truthfully it will take a while for me to even be in the same room with him. I'm disgusted and terrified of him at the moment but I'm a strong women and I will not let down our fans." She took a deep breath and sighed. She said everything she had to say.

"Ok" The president sighed. "I will talk to my very stupid son and tell him he is not allowed to be fifty yards from you, till you feel you can feel safe or not terrified around him." He then hugged Bae Mi Hi. "Thank you for being so diplomatic about this."

"I still love the ass. I always will." Bae Mi Hi replied with a sad smile and then the assistants entered again and the formality returned. "Hope you have a better day, " She said, bowed and walked out.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Bae Mi Hi entered her old home, the mansion that's location was found out. No one was here now because everyone knew she no longer lived here. She entered the huge house and looked around. Basking in the memories of an easier life. She then ran to her old bedroom and found her old laptop that she left here. She turned it on and was glad to find it still had full battery. She quickly tweeted her old Gmail address and logged into her Google account and she quickly got conference calls which she accepted. As soon as the call started all she could hear was squealing. Then gasp as they got a look at her face and the questions started pouring in. It took hours but she answered everyone's question just in time for her laptop to start warning her of low battery. She said goodbye to her fans and the interviewers. She then got comfy in her bed, she couldn't go home. They would notice the similarities in the injuries of her and Oh Ha Ni. She didn't notice that the Baek's car just pulled into the U-shaped driveway. She just started to fall asleep when her father and Baek Soo-chang barged in. Her father dropped to the floor in relief and crawled to the sleeping pop-star. Baek Soo-chang stood there really confused, they were searching for Oh Ha Ni, not Bae Mi Hi. Oh Ha Ni's dad crawled onto the bed and shifted the sleeping girl so he was holding her in his arms. The older man was sobbing and the sleeping pop-star woke up shocked. She then began to sob in Oh Ha Ni's fathers arms.

"My baby, my poor baby." The man kept repeating.

"Daddy." The girl cried. "I was so scared! He scared me. I didn't know what to do, he was drunk and hurting me." She cried and then she noticed Baek Soo-chang. "Daddy!" She shouted, wide eyed pointing to Soo-chang. Then everything clicked into place for him. His best friend was the father of the very famous Bae Mi Hi. The same one that his wife was telling him that their oldest son was developing a crush on. He smiled and wondered if he should tell his family, then decided against it. It was the Oh errr Bae's secret to tell.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading! Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Playful Kiss.

* * *

**Hey guys! Thanks for replying! They make me giggle! **

* * *

A few months had passed and the news of the shattered relationship of the singers of Double Connection has died down. Bae Mi Hi's new album has just been released. The album, Being Me has already sold 3 million copies and it's only been out for 3 days. Bae Mi Hi has just started recording some of her music video, the young pop star has been very busy lately and the Baek's has also took note of the girls constant absence. It was a Saturday and Oh Ha Ni was running out of the house only grabbing an apple.

"Ha Ni!" Her father yelled after her. She screeched to a stop.

"Yes, father?" She answered taking a bite out of the apple.

"Don't work yourself to hard." He replied kissing her on the forehead and then ushered her out of the house. Ha Ni then ran down to her car and spent the day recording her second music video. She then raced over to the dance studio where she was to practice the chorography for her albums tour.

When she arrived to the studio, she peeled her sweater and pants to reveal a sports bra and yoga shorts. She began stretching when Jim, the chorographer entered.

"Oh! My poor baby." He cried out and wrapped Mi Hi in an instant bear hug.

"I'm good." She laughed " I just want to have an awesome concert." At that moment the other dancers walked in and Mi Hi gave hugs to all of them.

"Alright! Lets get started!" Jim yelled and he then pressed the button to the radio and Bae Mi Hi's Ring The Alarm filled the room. Jim then preformed the dance to go along with the song and it was perfect. Mi Hi then jumped right in with learning the chorography. By the time they left the studio it was 9 o'clock at night and the very tired pop star went straight home. She walked right in and was greeted by the Baek family and her father all sitting in the living room. She checked to make sure her wig was in check then continued in.

"Hey guys." she said skeptically. She then slowly made her way across the living room. and sat with the Baek family.

"Oh Ha Ni." Geum-hee started "Clear your schedule for this coming weekend because we are going on vacation!" She squealed and Oh Ha Ni automatically gave a panic looked to her father who shrugged and just smiled encouraging. The look exchange did not go unnoticed by Baek Seung Jo who sat watching the girl. Seung Jo found himself watching the girl more and more often and it was beginning to annoy him. What is it about this one girl that has him worrying about her all the time? She then patted the top of her head, which is a habit that he noticed she did very often. After the strange family meeting was adjourned they al slowly made their way to their own rooms. Seung Jo was climbing the stairs when he noticed the Oh Ha Ni was right in front of him and he had a nice view of her rear end and it brought back memories that he did not want to think about in full view of everyone. So he quickly began to think about grandma's, puppy's and anything that would get his mind off of Ha Ni's body. He entered his room and quickly got ready for bed and that night he had a dream about Oh Ha Ni's little and very fit body.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The weekend came extremely quickly for the Baek and Oh family. Before they all knew it they were packing up the RV and were making their way to a camping site by a beach. When they got there Oh Ha Ni went to change into her bathing suit. When she came back she wore a black bikini and over it a mans white tee-shirt. Her hair was pulled into a bun on top of her head. As the Baek family all went swimming Oh Ha Ni and her father stayed on the sand basking in the hot sun.

"When do you plan on making another Double Connection album" Her father asked with his voice dripping with resentment. He didn't want his daughter on the same island with that jerk off who dare lay a hand on her. Ban Kyo Bok was suppose to be her boyfriend. He was suppose to be the one taking care of Bae Mi Hi and keeping her out of harms way, not be the one pushing her into harms way. That boy sure must of been stupid to do what he did, Oh Ki-dong had no doubt in his mind that Kyo Bok loved his daughter but Ki-dong will have to be dead before he let that boy date his daughter again.

"I don't know. Not until I can feel safe around him, which wont happen anytime soon." Oh Ha Ni sighed. She hated talking about Kyo Bok. She'll start to have flash backs and she's having nightmares about it every night as it is. She loved Kyo Bok, she really does but she isn't stupid. She won't become a victim in a gossip magazine let alone a stupid victim.

"You know that boy." Her father said nodding towards Seung Jo. "He really likes you and he is a great guy. Bright future and everything. He also really likes you, both of you. Us adults discuss it all the time, what a cute couple you guys would make and..." Ki-dong stopped when his daughter groaned, got up and walked away. She was passing the Baek boys when Eun-jo threw the Frisbee that him and Seung Jo were passing to each other and in Seung Jo's desperate attempt to catch it rammed into Oh Ha Ni and they both went into the cold water. Oh Ha Ni was instantly pulled into a current and she started to frail around, she couldn't swim. She always meant to learn but it never happened. Oh Ha Ni instantly lost her footing and went under, holding her breath as the shockingly cold water formed around her wrapping its icy arms around her and pulling her closer to its bottom. She clung to the sand on the ocean floor but it just slipped through her fingers. She felt like she was struggling for hours, she was loosing consciousness and she began to feel welcomed in the icy cold ocean, she was just floating now. The cold water was numb her body and she was about ready to pass out when two strong arms wrapped around her and pulled her out of the cold water and into the hot air and finally she took a breath and clung to the body that was holding her. She began to sob, realizing finally what had just happened. She almost died and she almost let herself die. Why didn't she put up a fight? Why did she simply give up? Bae Mi Hi never simply gives up. When she started dance lessons and all the other girls laughed her she stood after class everyday perfecting her moves. When they told her that she would never make it out in the music business she went and perfected all of her songs and performances. When Ban Kyo Bok first refused to talk to her when the first met she...that was it. She didn't fight because she no longer had any fight left in her. Did her fight with Ban Kyo Bok leave her to tiered to fight anymore or did she feel like her life was no longer worth the fight. She then began to sob harder as it hit her, She was depressed and no longer cared for her life and that pissed her off. What type of wimp was she to give up after one bump in the road? Why did one guy in her life affect her this dramatically. It was at that moment where Bae Mi Hi/ Oh Ha Ni closed up her heart to everyone but her father and her fans. No one will ever affect her life like this ever again. It was that same moment while Baek Seung Jo carried the sobbing girl in his arms did he realize he was beginning to develop feelings for this girl. After he placed her in the sand and their family started to crowd the suddenly quite girl. Her father draped a towel around her and pulled her into his arms hopping to warm some sense into this shocked still girl. Baek Seung Jo watched as the very shocked and wet girls face changed from sheer shock and disappointment to anger. Her eyes hardened and her pupils shrunk.

Later that night everyone went to bed but Seung Jo and he sat outside of the four tents, one for his parents. One for Oh Ha Ni's dad, another for his brother and himself and the fourth one for Oh Ha Ni. The tents were set up in a circle and in the middle was the campfire. This is where Seung Jo was sitting when he heard her. She was crying and yelling stop, it was coming from Oh Ha Ni's tent. Seung Jo, not knowing what to do, quickly ran to the tent, unzipped it and ran in. The tent was dark and he can barely make out Oh Ha Ni's body thrashing around in her sleeping bag while she kept repeating no, and telling someone to stop. Seung Jo ran to her and dropped to the floor next to her and started to shake her. She woke with a start and then she began to attach Seung Jo and he realized that if he couldn't see her in the really dark tent then she wouldn't be able to see him.

"Stop , it's just me. You were having a nightmare." He explained and Oh Ha Ni sighed defeated and laid back down.

"Thanks. by the way." She said hesitantly. Seung Jo just nodded and went to stand up but fingers wrapped around his wrist holding him in an awkward crouch position. "Stay." She pleaded and after a few seconds Seung Jo sat down telling himself that if he stayed he would be able to find out more about her and what it is about her that caught his attention so much.

After hours of talking, Oh Ha Ni and Seung Jo were both laying down on the now completely unzipped and opened sleeping bag and Oh Ha Ni asked him what about his major did he enjoy. When after a few moments of silence, Seung Jo noticed that he did not like anything about his major and future career.

"Nothing." He said revealing a brand new secret to her. She let out a small laugh.

"Then why are you doing it?" She asked. "You should be doing something you love. Something that you wont tire of even thirty to forty years from now."

"Not all of us can have something that they are extremely passionate about and love doing like you and your dancing." He said and realized his mistake to late.

"How do you know about my passion and skills in dancing?" She questioned sitting up and faced him. She figured it out already, the big window/mirror in the dance studio but she wanted to see if he would lie to her.

"I use to go watch your class since it fell during my free period." He admitted and was shocked when Ha Ni hugged him.

"Thanks for not lying." She said and laid back down. She then shivered and Seung Jo quickly wrapped his arms around her small frame hopping to warm her with their combined body heat. The last thing he expected to happen was to get such a huge response from Ha Ni so when she quickly shifted and smashed her lips against his he stilled for a moment and quickly reacted pulling her body closer to his and wrapping his arms even tighter around her then they were before when she pulled away she snuggled closer to his chest, if possible and went to sleep in his arms. After she fell asleep Seung Jo shifted them and quickly zipped the sleeping bag around them and fell asleep with Oh Ha Ni in his arms. It was the first peaceful night of sleep that either one of them got in a long time. That is until morning when their families found them sleeping together...

* * *

Thanks for reading! please review because I am a very insecure person and need your reviews. But seriously review even if it is just to criticize because I use them for help with other chapters!


End file.
